


See You Soon, I Love You.

by LarryForever23



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I'm Sorry, I'm too happy and this is what i do when i'm sad, M/M, i wrote this at 12am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryForever23/pseuds/LarryForever23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry could lie and say that he never knew what love was until the boy came along, but he did, he loved his family, his dog, he loved poetry, a certain brown haired boy with eyes like the sea was different though, he made Harry want to break the rules. Harry loved a lot of things but he might just be in love with the boy in his history class despite not even knowing his name."</p><p>Or where Harry falls too easily and is in love with the boy that sits behind him in history class, he doesn't know the boy is hurting. Louis is that boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Soon, I Love You.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried as i wrote this but it's just something that popped into my sad head at 12am. (AU: i have realized that this story isn't very good, in fact it is quite rubbish so i will be taking it down soon and rewriting it to the best of my abilities.)

              _Harry could lie and say that he never knew what love was until the boy came along, but he did, he loved his family, his dog, he loved poetry, a certain brown haired boy with eyes like the sea was different though, he made Harry want to break the rules. Harry loved a lot of things but he might just be in love with the boy in his history class despite not even knowing his name._

 

                    _March 24th_ , Harry takes his seat in his history class, takes out a sheet of notebook paper and begins to write,

        _"i have seen a lot of art, i'm not easily pleased, i dislike a lot and love even less, but you're the prettiest masterpiece I've ever seen ~ H.S"_

He carefully with a feather light touch slips the paper onto the desk behind him, the boy with eyes like the sky who's been sitting there since the beginning of the year looks confused but reads it anyways. Harry doesn't get a smile or a thank you but swears he sees a twinkle, the smallest recognition in the boys' eyes and maybe that's how it all starts.

                        _April 15th_ , It's become routine now for Harry to take his seat and pull out a piece of paper from his journal. He knows instantly what he wants to write about this time and begins,

                      _“His eyes are blue, and blue eyes up close are a celestial phenomenon: nebulae as seen through telescopes, the light of unnamed stars diffused through dusts and elements and endlessness. Layers of light. His blue eyes are starlight. ~ H.S”_

Harry folds the paper, slides it onto the desk behind him to the awaiting boy and watches carefully for a reaction. The boy nods and looks up with a soft expression that makes Harry's knees feel weak even though he's sitting down.

                        _May 25th_ , Harry takes his seat, pulls out a piece of paper and writes,

                  _"there is pleasure in unspoken words, unseen smiles and untouched hearts, your silence just happens to be my favorite. ~H.S"_

Just like he has been for the past two months, Harry slips the piece of paper with messy handwriting on the desk behind him, this time he pauses from turning back around. He pauses because he can see the dark circles under the boys eyes, the pinches lines by his split lips, the bruises on his high cheekbones that could cut through glass. Harry is taken back but forgets to ask what happened when the boy looks up at him, the same soft look on his face even if he looks more tired than usual. And so Harry forgets to ask and the boy doesn't say a word as the other boy turns around to face the front once again.

                      _June 2nd_ , It continues on as it is, everyday Harry would take his seat and begin writing out a poem for the boy behind him and everyday, the boy looked a little more tired.

        _“And then he gives me a smile that just seems so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of unspoken certainty that unexpected warmth rushes through me. ~H.S”_

This day was different than the others, this day made an impression on Harry's memories, this was the day that the boy smiled at him and this was the day that Harry replays in his head every 3.5 seconds.

                      _June 3rd,_ Harry takes his seat as usual, he doesn't get a piece of paper out though, too distracted by the piece folded neatly already on his desk. Harry looks around but it's too early for anyone else to be in the room except for him and usually the boy that sits behind him, but that's when he notices that no, it's just him this time. The boy isn't seated behind him, there's no textbook open on the desk and there's no scent of apples that he's come to adore. There's no reason to write a poem today. Harry is confused, the boy never missed a day of school before, 'Maybe he's sick?' Harry thought to himself.

He brushes it off and opens the note, it makes him sick to his stomach.

**_"Thank you, i'm so sorry. x ~L.T"_ **

Those five words send warning bells off in Harry's head but he can't do anything about it because the classroom fills up with students and he feels his heart fall when the one person he hoped to see, doesn't come in.

                        _June 5th_ , The school announces over the intercom that they had lost a student Tuesday morning, his name was Louis Tomlinson. That's the day that Harry threw up his breakfast and cried for the boy he didn't know was hurting.

                        _June 7th_ , The boys' family holds a funeral on Saturday, they invite all of Louis' classmates, only a few go. Harry doesn't. June 8th, It'd been a week and it still felt as though he had a knife in his chest. Harry threw away his journal, he didn't need it.

                      _June 22th_ , Harry visits Louis' grave, he talks like the boy could hear him, he talks and talks for all the unsaid conversations that should've been. He tells him that the police arrested his father for child abuse and neglect, that his mother was on the news for trying to take her own life to be with her son, he leaves out the parts about himself being best friends with a knife, or the fact that he made sleeping pills his family. Harry's lungs are on fire and his hands shake, they're too pale he thinks, as he pulls the wrinkled sheet of paper from his jacket pocket.

He opens it, clearing his dry throat a few times before reading to the grey stone in front of him,

> _"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment. Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not. If I had a flower for every time I thought of you...I could walk through my garden forever. I've been making a list of the things they don't teach you at school. They don't teach you how to love somebody. They don't teach you how to be famous. They don't teach you how to be rich or how to be poor. They don't teach you how to walk away from someone you don't need. They don't teach you how to know what's going on in someone else's mind. They don't teach you what to say to someone who's dying. They don't teach you anything worth knowing. I know they say it's better to love and have lost than to never have loved at all but that's bullshit. I love you as certain dark things are to be loved, in secret, between the shadow and the soul. I often think to myself that if anyone was to find out that i loved a boy i didn't get to know, they'd think i was crazy..maybe i am but how do i explain why i fell so hard for a boy when i didn't even know his first name..I guess i love you because the entire universe conspired to help me find you. And once upon a time there was a boy who loved a boy, and his silence was a question he wanted to spend his whole life answering..he just didn't know that the silence would be peremanate. Life will break you. I wish i had known that. Instead i fell in love with a boy who wore tired like a tattoo, who despite rarely smiling, managed to brighten my entire existence..i fell in love and it was- it was everything you see in the movies..they just forget the part where sometimes you don't get your happy ending and that love was a bitch as much as it was a blessing. I fell in love with you, slowly then all at once and I've never been so thankful for the little time we had sharing the same air. To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. I'd be happy to follow that journey with you. So this isn't a useless goodbye note like all the authors of my favorite books write at the end of them, this is just a see you soon and i love you.. Always, Harry."_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too awful, i tried my best. I Hope you enjoyed it to some extent. Leave a kudos and a comment if you'd like. x ~ H


End file.
